The present invention relates to the field of dispensing granular products, and more particularly, to devices for dispensing a user-determined amount of granular products stored in bulk in a plurality of individual, removable storage bottles.
The present invention relates to a unique apparatus for filling receptacles with granular products, which may flow from single source containers. Dispensing mechanisms have long been known. They range from open containers that are common in bulk stores to coin-operated machines such as candy machines. Both of the above mentioned utilities are prone to contaminationxe2x80x94especially the bulk container where the end users manipulate the product with a scoop. The handling of the food products by the public submits the enclosed product to contaminants. The gumball machine is much more difficult to sanitize than the bulk containers, but it is also a mechanically complex machine making it difficult to maintain for the personal user. For that reason, the end user can be deprived of any amusement, fun, and even candy from such dispensing machines.
The idea of candy art is similar to that referred to in Green, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,746. That particular mechanism is used to create sand art. Candy art, although similar in idea, is much better because the kids have art they can eat. This mechanism is interactive, involving the users"" creativity, imagination, and playfulness. It brings back a sense of nostalgia for adult users similar to other powder products that have been around for years.
Accordingly, there is a need for a granular products dispenser that is easy, fun, user-friendly, owner-friendly, interactive, and that amuses the user.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful apparatus for filling receptacles or containers with granular products is herein provided.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easy, clean, fun, and entertaining way to dispense granular products.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide controlled flow of the granular products, thereby reducing waste.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the use of a plurality of storage containers for the granular product, a discharge orifice and a valve connected to the orifice for each container. The present invention provides a bulk dispensing apparatus for dispensing user-determined amounts of granular products stored in bulk in a plurality of individual, removable storage bottles. Each bottle is connected to a dispensing mechanism containing a manually-operated valve. In non-dispensing mode a spring slide is relaxed, and in dispensing mode it is stressed. The valve is positioned such that the user-defined amount of product passes through the discharge orifice upon compression of the push shaft, which opens the valve. The dispensing apparatus is attached to a main body, from which the storage bottles can be quickly removed to sanitize. The main body is generally upright, and mounted to another surface, i.e. walls, tables, cabinets, mobile cart, storage case/cart, etc.